


Buck buddies - #10 Aphrodisiac + Cuddling

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buck Buddies [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feeding, Food, Food Kink, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Is it a date?  It's a date.





	Buck buddies - #10 Aphrodisiac + Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Catch feelings not hands. 
> 
> It's ironic this is an unofficial kinktober div with no sex. 
> 
> So now the game is off but some other things are just beginning. 
> 
> Cuddling is my kink 
> 
> My kink is emotional intimacy

"Are you going to tell me why you asked if I was allergic to anything?" Eddie asked after finally entering the bathroom following Buck. 

He figured it was dinner but unless Buck somehow managed to put all that stuff into the food without Eddie seeing or tasting it that wasn't what happened. 

He had said no to most of the list though allergy wise.

"Wait is this a, date?"

He saw the candles. Buck didn't use candles. Maybe that once was the exception. 

"Umm. Did you want it to be? I mean, maybe it could be" Buck was looking at the tub his back to him. 

They'd just had a nice dinner brought in. Salmon with ginger rice and carrots. 

He should have known at the wine! Why hadn't he noticed.

"I- it's just a surprise. A nice one but I'm just getting it a little late" Eddie tried to reassure Buck.

"It doesn't have to be one if you don't want it to be"

"If you think I'm going to let you talk yourself out of this you're wrong" Eddie was smiling. Buck needed to see this was totally okay. 

He'd admit it was a fantastic dinner and looked to be a dessert too he assumed from the bag he saw.

"Care to join me in the tub?" The signature Buckley Smile TM was back. Good.

Once they were mostly naked, Buck told him to stop at his underwear. 

The tub was a decent size they weren't pushed together completely but were taking up the majority of space in each other's laps basically, legs around each other.

"I'm not getting any of this on our dicks" Buck explained finally with a laugh. 

"Can I see what it is now?"

Upon opening the bag Eddie laughed.

"So the ice cream has to go first." Buck pulled up a spoon and upon a slide of his thumb there were two like a magic trick.

Upon seeing the package it was a vanilla and honey flavored one of the more high end brands.

It was kind of hard to mess up vanilla but this one was extra sweet with the swirls of honey mixed in at the first taste.

"It's good right? I tried some just to make sure, sorry"

"Don't be sorry. It's fucking good" Eddie ended it at that as they ate it.

"I can't believe I didn't think about the wine. You aren't Athena or Bobby." Eddie laughed.

"Actually, I kind of asked her what wine was good. So technically"

"Covered all your bases" Eddie nodded. "At least you didn't cook the fish. You already looked a little nervous, might have been too much. Even for you"

"It's a nice little place. I was a little surprised on how fast they delivered"

"Well have to go there again" a little ice cream spilled onto Eddie's chest as he talked dripping from his spoon. 

Buck leaned over and licked at it swiping his tongue across the nearby nipple. He then pulled a wet cloth from behind him and wiped over the path.

"Thanks. You really thought this though" Eddie bit his lip.

"Kind of wanted it to be special"

"It has been so far," at Buck swallowing heavy Eddie corrected."Relax"

"Dessert two, may I feed you a chocolate strawberry Sir" Buck opened the container.

"I'd like that. Haven't had some in a while"

The sight of Eddie parting his lips to suck on the chocolate before biting it was feeling pornographic, Buck's boxers were obviously tenting harder.

"Mind if I feed you one? They aren't bad"

"Yeah." He said to both.

Buck scraped the top layer if chocolate off the top before tasting it on his teeth with his tongue while looking at Eddie then slowly took a bite.

"Now I'm gonna think of that when you're lips are open all the time" Eddie said biting the rest of the first.

"I've been told I had good lips before" Buck replied wiggling his eyebrow. 

"I know"

After the last few strawberries were devoured there was one last thing up Buck's sleeve or well in his bag.

"No,"

"Really, not even a little?"

"I'm not letting you put whipped cream on me" at that Buck sprayed a small line from the can on the inside of his wrist before offering it up.

"Who said it had to be on you?" Buck smiled looking into Eddie's eyes.

Eddie shrugged before pulling it up to lick along it not breaking eye contact.

Buck then poured a few dots onto his chest.

Eddie licked his way across them each one by one kissing behind where they were.

Buck's eyes closed at the first. He enjoyed focusing only on that feeling until he stopped.

He heard the spray again but didn't feel it. 

Upon opening his eyes he saw Eddie had poured a little into his mouth, onto his tongue. 

Buck come closer to seal their lips and slid a little into his own mouth, his tongue teasing Eddie's lips before he pulled away more.

Now Eddie was reaching behind him to grab at the cloth before wiping Buck off.

Eddie got out and began to pull Buck up. 

He began blowing out the few remaining candles as Buck put everything left into the bag.

Once they were quickly done he was leading Buck away. They were soon at the bed before Buck stilled. Eddie turning to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's gonna sound stupid-" he pushes his lips closed.

"It's not. Tell me anyways" Eddie leaned to gain eye contact with Buck who was staring at the floor.

"I know we've had sex before but maybe we could not do it this time" it sounded like it pained Buck to say it.

"Oh" Eddie was reminded of the stories of Buck 1.0 and Buck 2.0 slidding backwards. "No, it's fine."

"I just. You were right when you said sex complicates things, kind of late I know. I actually forgot about the bet a few times. Before, I could just say we were both getting off, it's nothing more, and yeah we're good friends, but I kind of want more too. Does that make sense"

"It's- I get it. We don't have to. We could just lay down, maybe cuddle, or I could leave. It's up to y-"

"No. I don't want you to leave. But I also don't want to end our first maybe date with sex and, jinx or ruin it."

"We're not having sex then. Wanna like cuddle though? The offer still stands. I don't have to pick up Christopher until the morning." Eddie sits patting the bed.

"That sounds good. Yeah, I'd like that. I'm not saying no to sex forever but-" Buck took a deep breath. 

"It's okay. Whenever you're ready, whenever you want to. I've shown I'm more than willing to myself but I have some self control. You're actually not the only one that jumps into sex remember. Maybe you're right, for thr both of us"

"It's different, you were married." Buck moved to sit beside him.

"Sex distracted us from talking for a while back then. I'd say it's not that different in being a hindrance from what we needed compared to-"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Umm, I wanna be the little spoon though"

"Okay. I don't think you really can be little but." Eddie laughed with a wink. 

"So we'll go on another date some time?" Buck asked as Eddie slid in behind him.

"Definitely. I get to pick next time. And I'll let you know it's a date. The games off, I forfeit"

" Compromise? We both help with any chores and alternate paying?"

"We'll have to tell Christopher eventually you know"

"I hadn't thought about that yet"

"Don't sweat it. The kid will probably be happy and expect to see you even more."  
Eddie rubbed his chin into Buck's shoulder.

"Even if this doesn't work out though, I'd still wanna be friends. I mean I'd still wanna be there for you two"

"If this doesn't work out, emphasis on if. But we're barely officially starting from here. So relax. If it comes to that, I'd be luck to still have you as a friend. of course I'd want you in our lives, you're good company and you've grown on us"

"It's nice to hear you know" Buck whispered.

"I'll tell you again if you need to hear it. However many times you want. But for now let's sleep." 

Buck barely felt the kiss on his neck it was so gentle but it was there.

"Alright. That's a good idea, I second that."

They went quiet for a minute.

"In the morning do you think I could-"

"Yeah. He'd be happy to see you." Buck felt as Eddie nodded slowly dragging his nose up and down his neck.

"We could get breakfast. I could make breakfast" 

Eddie's hand came up over Buck's chest.

"We'll let him choose. You know he'd love that" Buck pulled Eddie's hand up to kiss it.

They stayed quiet until their breathing evened out. 

Maybe it could be their second date with a little chaperone. Maybe not yet. Or maybe yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized half way through this that I didn't want this chapter to have sex. Its it a good choice who knows. Probably.
> 
> How do they not become emotionally attached? They don't.


End file.
